pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 27 - The Battle Within
"Hay Kachu could you pass me a screw driver?" asked Timothy "Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu He walked over to a tool box and started to dig through it until he found it. He then walked back over to Timothy and passed him the tool. "Thanks‘." smiled Timothy as he started to tinker with a circuit board on a wall. "So Timothy how long do you think it will be before we can get the PHD back online?" asked Jin as he typed on a laptop computer. "Well it's hard to say. That last time we tried to boot up the mainframe after installing that new portal system. It completely fried the start-up program's circuit board." noted Timothy "That sucks." sighed Jin "Tell me about it...but, I’m just about done with it and after I’m done replacing a few of these wire's then it should be able to process the extra power." laughed Timothy "Pika...Chu." smiled Kachu "I know...it reminds me of home to...that's one reason why I decided to built it like this, but none of it would've been possible without all of your help." smiled Timothy "Be...Bee?" asked Nikita "Me?" asked Nina "Yes I mean you two to as well." laughed Timothy "Alright I’m done with the new programming system." said Jin "Ok...I’m just about done rewiring this so could somebody pass me the circuit board?" asked Timothy "Mew." nodded Mew She floated over to a silver suit case, opened it up and took out a blue circuit board. She then floated back over to Timothy and handed him the circuit board. He put the circuit board on a fitting slot and started connecting wire's to it. "Alright now that that's done let's upload the new software into the system mainframe." said Timothy as he closed up the panel and pushed a button to the front of the panel to reveal a screen. "Here's the computer." said Jin as he walked up to Timothy. "Alright just hold it for a sec." said Timothy He raised up his right jacket sleeve and pulled out two wire's connecting one to the side of the computer and the other to the bottom the screen. "What are you doing now?" asked Jin "I'm uploading the new software to my watch while also uploading it to the mainframe." explained Timothy "Oh I see." said Jin After a few minutes the upload had completed and Timothy started pushing on the screen on the wall. "You know something." said Timothy "What's that?" asked Jin "This touch screen computer might have been high, but it was well worth it." laughed Timothy "Pika...Pi." said Kachu "No that one was to slow." laughed Timothy "Chu." shrugged Kachu "Well hopefully the PHD is about to be back online and the Sub-Space Training Room will be up and running to so I can start back training." said Jin Just then a red energy appeared around Timothy and then he fell to the floor unconscious. "Hay Timothy are you ok!" shouted Jin "Chu!" shouted Kachu "Mew!" shouted Nin "Be!" shouted Nikita They all stood over his body as he laid on the floor unresponsive. ……………………………….............. "Where am I." said Timothy Timothy opened his eye's and when he raised up and looked around he saw that he was in a large meadow. “Why have I been draw into Heiwana?” wondered Timothy "So have you forgotten?" asked A voice "That voice...is it you Kysis?" asked Timothy as he stood up. "I see you haven't forgotten me after all." said The voice Just then there was a flash of light and there standing in front of Timothy was a large red fox like creature with nine tails and blue eye's, but it was completely made of chakra. "What is it you want?" asked Timothy "I feel the seal that has kept me here for the last four year's is starting to weaken." said Kysis "And...even if the seal is weakening your still not strong enough to break free of it." noted Timothy "Yes your right about that, but now with the seal weakening my power's are slowly returning and I will soon be strong enough to break free." snarled Kysis "Until then though your still trapped here." smiled Timothy Just then Kysis swung it's giant paw at Timothy, but he jumped back out of the way. Kysis then started to swing all nine of it's tail's at Timothy, but he dodged them all with ease. "You've gotten allot faster then you were four year's ago." noted Kysis "I told you four year's ago that I was going to train my ass off to become stronger than you." smiled Timothy "You dam human...no matter how long you train for you will never be stronger than me." roared Kysis "As you have just seen I’ve become much faster. Now let me show you just how powerful I’ve become." smiled Timothy All of a sudden Kysis swung it's tail at Timothy, but before it hit him he grabbed it's tail. He then swung the tail of Kysis over his head lifting the creature off of the ground and then slammed it on the ground behind him. "No way...how were you able to do that." said Kysis as it got back to it's feet. "I told you I’m allot more powerful than before." smiled Timothy "You may be strong in here, but don't forget that this seal has suppressed my true power." Kysis snarling at Timothy "I know...I made this seal so it would put you to sleep as long as you were sealed up, but your awake so now I know it's only a matter of time." laughed Timothy "You damn human's always sealing away your creation's once they get out of your control...I promise you that once I’m free of this place I’ll destroy your entire species." roared Kysis "What do you mean by that?" asked Timothy "Human's and your search for more power. You look for power in whatever form it come's in and you take it even if it mean's destroying one's family." snarled Kysis "If you want to, instead of use fighting like we do we can be friends and we can work through you problem together." offered Timothy "Your no friend of mines...all of my friends and family were exterminated centuries ago, but I will leave you with this. Once I’m free I will destroy the entire human race starting with you." snarled Kysis "You'll have to start with me cause I’m not going to leave you with any other choice, but until them relax and enjoy Heiwana. This place is my place were I come to think and find peace. I’m sure that even though you want to fight that you can relax after waking up." said Timothy The creature looked down at Timothy and stared into his emerald green eye’s, before turning away. Timothy watched as the creature go to its feet before turning around and walking away. Timothy smiled and the shook his head before closing his eye’s and a few minutes later he heard Jim, Kachu, Nina and Nikita calling his name. He opened his eye's and saw that they were all still gathered around him. "Hay your finally awake." sighed Jin "Pika...Pi." said Kachu "I'm fine...It's Kysis...she's awake and she's as stubborn as always." laughed Timothy as he stood back up. "Mew." gasped Nina "Be...Be." gasped Nikita "Uh-oh that's bad...I thought that seal you used put her to sleep. So how can she be awake now?" asked Jin "That other seal that you said Hanabi placed over mine must’ve did more than merge our chakra. I’m thinking it fractured it somehow." guessing Timothy "Well can't you place another seal over it?" asked Jin "Nope...the seal I used to seal her away the first time was just a spur of the moment thing. I don't think I could recreate that seal even if I wanted to." laughed Timothy "That's not good." said Jin "Chu." nodded Kachu "Don't worry thought...it's ok. I was planning on releasing her soon anyway." smiled Timothy "Why do you think you can beat her now?" asked Jin "We'll see soon enough. She is slowly, but surely regaining her strength and soon she'll break free of my seal. " laughed Timothy "Me...Mew?” asked Nina "I don't know if it will hurt, but don't worry about it I’ll be ok. Alright now let's get the backpack up and running ok." smiled Timothy and they all nodded their head. To Be Continued................................. Category:Season 2 Content